ChaseOmi: Reunited
by kanademinamino
Summary: Chase met Omi 1,500 years ago and have been inseparable since then. But then 1,500 years later, they were on opposite sides. Are Chase and Omi still friends and might possibly become more than that? Or have they become enemies? (DISCONTINUED!)
1. Chapter 1: First Meeting

Yeah, this is my second fanfic. I hope you enjoy! Sorry if Chase and Omi seem a little OOC. I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.

* * *

1,500 years ago, Chase fought alongside his friends Dashi and Guan. He was a Xiaolin Dragon in training and spent every single day training in order to become the best.

One day, Chase spotted a boy, who was watching him train. The boy looked completely amazed at his moves. The boy, who was hiding behind a bush, went out of hiding and approached Chase.

"Hi, I'm Omi. Sorry for um... spying...". Omi said shyly. "What your name?"

"My name is Chase Young." Chase said to the boy. "And don't worry about it."

"Ah, I see." Omi simply said.

"Hey Omi, would you like to stay with me for a bit?" Chase asked. He could tell that he's homeless, thus he couldn't help but want to help him.

"Really?" Omi asked in complete surprise. He never had a home, nor had anybody even talk or pay attention to him.

"Of course." Chase replied. He held his hand out. "Come with me." Omi obliged, taking his hand and followed him.

Later, Chase and Omi approached their destination. They were greeted by Dashi and Guan. Omi was shy, and he hid behind Chase.

"Welcome home Chase." Chase's friends said. Both Dashi and Guan spotted Omi, who was behind Chase. "Who's he?"

"This is Omi." Chase told the two. "Go on, don't be shy little one." Chase said, nudging the boy.

"H-Hi..." Omi said shyly, still behind Chase's back. "Nice to meet you two."

Chase helped Omi become acquainted with him and his two friends. Later on, Chase decided to teach Omi some Martial Arts, seeing some potential in him becoming a great warrior in the near future. Omi was a quick learner and managed to get actual moves down pact which surprised Chase.

Omi can't wait to become a great warrior.

He can't wait at all.

* * *

Yep, this is it for the 1st chapter! I'll write and upload the second chapter at some point. There's currently no romance between Omi and Chase at the moment but there will be soon so stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2: Don't do it!

Here's Chapter 2! Enjoy!

* * *

A few days later, Chase was seen holding the Lao Mang Lone Soup, given to him by Hannibal Roy Bean. He was conflicted whether he should drink it or not.

He was then back home, staring at that soup until a knock was heard on his door.

Chase went over to the door and opened it, and he comes face to face with Omi, a sad look adorned his face.

"I know about that soup." Omi stated. "I… I don't want you to drink it! You'll turn evil and I don't want that!" He began crying. He felt really attached to Chase and thus he's afraid to lose him.

Chase put his hand on his shoulder. "There there little one." He said. But Omi was still crying.

Omi then tackled Chase into a hug, sobbing uncontrollably. "I'll lose you! I can't bear the thought of it! You may become immortal, but you'll become evil as well!" He exclaimed.

Chase was in shock, completely speechless. Was Omi really concerned about his well-being? Chase wondered. He held Omi in his arms, smiling sadly.

"Omi. I really appreciate your concern but I'm not sure about even drinking it. I do appreciate you and care about you. I know that you'll become very strong in the near future. So you need to stay strong no matter what, just know that I will always care about you whether I become evil or not." Chase said, wiping away Omi's tears.

Omi was still concerned. He understood what he said, and he shouldn't let his selfish desires get the better of him. "Okay..." Omi said in a whisper.

"Would you like to stay here for a while little one?" Chase asked him, hoping to help Omi feel a little better. Omi nodded yes. After all, he was homeless. Omi still hopes that Chase won't drink it while he was asleep.

Hopefully.

* * *

Well that's Chapter 2! Sorry if it seemed a bit weird. I guess I made it pretty emotional.


	3. Chapter 3: I'm sorry

Now for Chapter 3! Enjoy!

* * *

Omi then went to bed and fell asleep, Chase continued to stare at the soup. He was still uncertain whether to drink it or not, knowing what Omi said to him.

""I… I don't want you to drink it! You'll turn evil and I don't want that!""

Those words echoed in Chase's mind. Omi really cared about his well-being. He even cried his eyes out. Although Chase would become immortal, he would also lose his soul and all the good that was inside of him. And Omi didn't want that. "I'm sorry Omi. But this is it." Chase mumbled to himself.

But before Chase decided to drink it, he decided to write a little note for the young boy. As he went over to his writing desk, he sat down on a stool and grabbed a paper and pen and wrote:

"Dear Omi,

I know how much you really care about me. Unfortunately, I decided to drink the soup against your wishes. Just know that I love you and care about you a lot and I always will. And thus, when that time comes, I want you to best me in battle. I will still teach you, but we will be on opposite sides. Be strong for me little one. I know that you'll become a great warrior, so continue to train hard and remain strong.

Sincerely, Chase".

And after he finished his note. He placed it beside Omi, alongside a Shen Gong Wu, the "Orb of Tornami", and then went outside with the soup in hand. He took a sip and he screamed, his eyes now forming reptilian slits, and he transformed into a dragon. He then ran away.

After he ran away, he managed to return to human form, but his eyes remaining the same, his dragon transformation wasn't permanent. Hannibal Roy Bean showed up and was on Chase's shoulder.

But then, Chase, engulfed by his new powers, grabbed the bean and threw him into a portal to the Ying-Yang world he somehow generated, trapping the bean.

He was ready to take over the world. He was destined to be evil.

And maybe one day, he'll get Omi to join him.

* * *

And that's it for Chapter 3! What will happen next? How will Omi react? What will he do? Stay tuned to find out!


	4. Chapter 4: Distraught

Here's Chapter 4! Sorry, it was delayed!

* * *

Omi had woken up. After he rubbed his eyes, he spotted an unusual orb, along with a note attached to it. After removing the note from the orb, he began to read it.

And after he read it, he began crying. Omi felt betrayed. Chase went and drank the soup despite Omi's protest.

Omi then looked at the orb that the note was attached to. He grabbed it and left Chase's old home to look for Dashi and Guan, deciding to tell them about the tragic news he received, and what this orb he received was for.

After he found the two, Omi told them that Chase drank the soup.

"We already know Omi." Guan told the little one. Omi was surprised that Dashi and Guan already knew about what Chase had done. 'Maybe Chase told them?' Omi thought.

"Also, what is this orb?" Omi showed the two. Dashi and Guan knew it was a Shen Gong Wu called the "Orb of Tornami".

"It's a Shen Gong Wu called the Orb of Tornami," Dashi told him. "It has the ability to unleash mighty floods of water. It's a water-based Shen Gong Wu." Omi did remember that Chase had told him that he had the element of water when Chase was teaching him Martial Arts.

"What's a Shen Gong Wu?" Omi asked.

"Shen Gong Wu are powerful magical objects that I created," Dashi explained to him. Omi was surprised that Dashi had created magical objects. Then again, Dashi **was** one of the best Martial Artists in the whole world. "I'm guessing that Chase entrusted that Shen Gong Wu to you since he believed that you're the Dragon of Water and that you'll become very strong."

Both Dashi and Guan can see Omi's potential of becoming a great warrior.

They can really see it. "And Omi?" Dashi said.

"Yeah?" Omi replied, curious as to what Dashi is about to tell him.

"Cheer up a bit." Both Dashi and Guan nodded in agreement. They loved Omi's cheerfulness and it actually hurt them seeing him very depressed.

"We miss Chase as well," Guan said. "And I'm sure that you'll save him from the forces of evil."

"Really?" Omi asked.

"Of course, Chase has faith in you, and so do we," Guan replied. They do see potential in the young boy.

Perhaps there is hope for Chase to become good again.

* * *

Man, this was a long chapter. What will happen next? What will Omi do now?

Yep I really enjoyed doing this chapter. Sorry this was delayed!


	5. Chapter 5: Anger

Here's Chapter 5! Enjoy!

* * *

Sometime later, Omi went into the forest to practice. He was still completely distraught over what Chase did. He punched and kicked a large thick tree to vent out his feelings.

"That stinking Chase..." Omi mumbled to himself. "I can't believe he did that." Another punch was thrown at the tree. "I begged him to not drink that soup, and yet..."

"And yet what little one?" A voice was heard, which made Omi freeze. He spun around and Omi was completely speechless. It was Chase Young himself.

Omi felt his anger rise, his hand balling into fists. He glared at Chase but was completely speechless.

He then spoke. "You did it and I begged for you not to do it!" Omi was even angrier, his anger growing. But despite that, he couldn't really hate Chase as he was sure that there may have been an explanation.

"You'll understand one day Omi." Chase told him. Then he vanished, confusing Omi.

And now, fully determined, Omi decided to train even harder so he can one day defeat Chase and save him from the forces of evil.

He will someday.

* * *

Sorry this was short again.


	6. Chapter 6: Reunion

Here is Chapter 6, sorry it was late. ^^'

* * *

After his confrontation with Chase Young, Omi decided to get even stronger in hopes to bring him back. Believing that he must wait for 1,500 years, he decides to encase himself in ice under some stones with the Orb of Tornami.

1,500 years later…

Omi was then found by Master Fung and took him under his wing and care. Master Fung gave Omi a home, inside the temple with him. He began to do more training in Martial Arts years later.

Later, Omi stumbled upon Chase Young by mere coincidence. Omi didn't recognize him at first due to being frozen for a very long time.

"Long time no see, young monk." Chase spoke, smirking. "I never thought I'd ever get to see you again."

"You're-you're..." Omi stumbled. Omi managed to finally remember who he is, thus he was in major shock to where he couldn't finish his sentence.

After regaining his composure, he scowled. "Chase Young!"

* * *

And that's it for Chapter 6. Sorry it was sort of a cliffhanger. More will come soon.


End file.
